Isle of the Crown
The Isle of the Crown is the capital of the Land of the Green Isles. It is a small island, and its main features are Castle of the Crown, where the Royal Family of the Green Isles resides, the Village which is comprised of several shops and houses, and at the end of Ferry Road lies the Docks, from which the Ferry run by Hassan traverses to the other isles. Being the capital of the kingdom, the Isle of the Crown is the center of Green Isles' trade and commerce. The beach of the island is located on the southern edge of the island.Narrator (KQ6): "A path leads north into the lush green island.", "A path leads inland to the north", "From the south, come the sounds of the sea." The docks are are located in a cove on the western side of the island, a path leads northeast back to the village.Narrator (KQ6): "The path leads northeast from the docks to the village", "The street continues off to the northwest, from which direction, Alexander can feel a light sea breeze." Background Each of the isles of the Land of Green Isles, all pledge fealty to the rulers of the realm's largest portion, the Isle of the Crown. The southernmost of the region's main grouping, the Isle of the Crown is mostly forest and hills, with but a few stout mountains. Its main point of commerce is the Village of the Crown, but the island's true center is the great Castle of the Crown. Built and rebuilt for love, its spires and minarets catch the tropical sun and reflect it back as jewels. The realm's former king, Caliphim, is one who rebuilt it last as a love gift for his bride, Allaria, when he first sat down upon the Emerald Throne. Rebuilding his entire kingdom at the same time, these great tasks bonded a relationship between subjects and king which became more affectionate as years of peaceful rule, willingly isolated from the rest of the world, drew on. So strong was there loyalty to the rulers, that when Caliphim and Allaria died, the people accepted the temporary suzerainty of their chosen vizier Abdul Alhazred, without question, while awaiting the end of Princess Cassima's period of mourning. When Alhazred's treacheries were at last unmasked, the deep shock at their own misplaced compliance with the blackguard was only overcome with the miraculous return of the king and queen from the Land of the Dead. The announcement of Cassima and Alexander's betrothal turned the kingdom's joy into happy delirium. Cassima is now queen, and Alexander of Daventry king, of both the Isle of the Crown and the Land of the Green Isles. They rule from the Emerald Throne and the Castle of the Crown and are now bringing order from the chaos left by the vizier Abdul Alhazred's regency. The island is the home of the land's main source of transportation and commerce, a single ferry boat that has been run by generations of royal mariners. As long as the ferry is is in good repair, all commerce and trade goes well. If not, an occasional magic map can move folk of all types, but few goods.KQC3E, 38, 39 Landmarks *The Beach *The Crossroads *The Castle of the Crown (The Castle) *The Village of the Crown (The Village) *Ali's Books *Pawn Shoppe (Pawn Shop) *Beauty's House (The Serving Girl's House) *Ferry Road *Crown Isle Docks (The Docks) Other There is apparently a graveyard.Hakim (KQ6): "I leave the storage of bones to the graveyard." There are farms.KQC3E, 244 There may also be an almshouse.KQC3E, 241 Behind the scenes It has an Arabian Nights theme, particularly evidenced through the village. References Category:Green Isles Category:Places (KQ6) Category:Places (GttLotGI)